The Tribulations of True Love
by GuardianLeen
Summary: It's 8 years later and to Chihiro Ogino, her whole experience in the Spirit world seems more like a dream than a reality. But what happens when a strange force lures her back there against her will? And what's happened to Haku?
1. Prologue

The Tribulations of True Love By: Guardian Leen Written: 10/17/02 Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie, Spirited Away nor the characters it belongs to, so please don't sue me! ^^;; Also, if you haven't seen Spirited Away, I'd advise you not to read this, since not only are there many relations to what happens in the movie, but it spoils the end to it as well! ^^  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
Author's Note: Well, I have finally been able to get up my first Spirited Away fanfic! XD I'm so happy! I hope you enjoy this one folks! Believe me, this story will not be endless Chihiro+Haku fluff! ^_^  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Tribulations of Love - Prologue  
  
We sprint across the grass, the wind blowing in our faces ever so carelessly. Grabbing tightly onto my partner's hand, I pull him onwards towards a lingering stream. As we approach it, he stops abruptly, letting my hand go, "I have to stop here."  
  
I wince as I turn to him. A glint of sadness glimmers in my eyes for him to see. Tilting his head towards mine, he tells me bluntly. You must find the same road you came here by.But don't look back till you've gone!"  
  
That's right.I don't belong here. Not in the Spirit world - the Real world! I came here by crossing the raging river, which stands before us, with my parents in tow. I've been trapped in this fake reality ever since then, trying you find a way to reverse the curse put upon my mother and father, turning them into pigs. With the help of this boy - no! This young man...who stands proudly in front of me, I was able to find a way to save them. Now that the spell has been broken, all I have to do is run over to the other side of the brook to my awaiting family, finally returning home. And yet...  
  
"What about you? Haku, what about you?" I ask, concern sweeping over me. This lad, Haku, cannot return with me...His place his here...Living in ABURAYA, the bathhouse for the spirits, owned by Yu-Baaba, a powerful user of magic.  
  
Giving me a faint smile to hide his grief, he said sternly, "I'll go tell Yu-Baaba that I don't want to be her disciple anymore."  
  
I begin to turn away, my gaze not meeting his. He brushes my shoulder softly with his hand, "I'll be fine. I know my real name now."  
  
I light up as I hear this. How could I have forgotten? The only reason Haku was working for Yu-Baaba was because she had stolen his true name from him. His false name, Haku, was given to him from her so that she could control him, making him forget his real name and where he came from. Haku's true name is Kohaku, a water spirit of the Kohaku River. I neared him, "Will we meet again?"  
  
His grin widened, "Yes, for sure!"  
  
I smile, "For sure!"  
  
"That's right!" Haku exclaimed cheerfully, though only a mask for his true expressions, "Go now. Remember, don't look back!"  
  
Without saying another word, I ran, It was far too painful. Tears grazed my eyelids, sprinkling into the air behind me. I needed to go home, 'I...I will miss you Haku!' I thought, wiping my eyes faintly.  
  
I pushed myself onward, knowing that my parents would be waiting for me. My breath was staggering, but I knew better than to stop now. I kept on running, running, running, until then-  
  
"Chihiro!"  
  
My name! My name is being called! I gazed up gradually. Standing a few feet away from me were my dearest mother and father. They were yelling for me, "What are you doing? Come on!" I stepped closer towards them, "Mom! Dad!" Clutching my hand, my mother said worriedly, "You scared me! We lost you all of a sudden!" Taken aback, I looked closely at them...They didn't remember anything of what had happened! As they began to walk back to the car, I asked, "A-Are you alright, mom?"  
  
Ignoring my question, she stated, "The moving truck must already be there."  
  
I stare after them as they continue walking. Turing my head an inch away, I force myself not to look back. If I gazed back...I wouldn't even want to think of the conciquences! My parents shouted again, "Chihiro, hurry up!"  
  
I dashed after them. Soon I will be in our new home...I wonder what fate has in store for me there...  
  
Wandering back to the car, I hop into the backseat. A deep slumber overtakes me, forcing my eyes to close and the dark black voice to catch me. One last thought arouses in my mind as I drift off to dreamland, 'Perhaps...This was all as dream...'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's the end of the prologue! I'll try to have the other chapters up soon! Please lend me some feedback and let me know what you think! ^^ I hope to see you all next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Dreams

The Tribulations of True Love -*- By: Guardian Leen -*- Written: 10/19/02 -*- Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie, Spirited Away nor the characters it belongs to, so please don't sue me! ^^;; Also, if you haven't seen Spirited Away, I'd advise you not to read this, since not only are there many relations to what happens in the movie, but it spoils the end to it as well! ^^  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
Author's Note: The second chapter! XD Yieeeee! I'm so happy! This chapter might be a little confusing, but I hope you all understand it ^^ Sorry it took me a day to write, but yesterday was a little busy! Keep on reviewing if you can! I left a few notes for you so you can understand what is happening a little better! Also, if you think the characters are OOC, go on thinking that if you want, but this fanfic also takes place 8 years later. You never know how a person will change in that time! This is just my interpretation of how the characters act 8 years after the original Spirited Away movie!  
  
Notes: "..." - words someone says '...' - Chihiro's dreams while she's unconscious (in the opening and when she blacks out) *...* - actions and sounds Without quotations - People's actions and Chihiro's thoughts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Tribulations of Love - Chapter 1 - Strange Dreams and A Bonk on the Head  
  
'...It is forbidden...'  
  
'.Why?.'  
  
'...Take him to Yu-Baaba...The boy might have some use to her...'  
  
'...But-!...No...Your right...If only-'  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*  
  
My eyes snap open immediately, "I didn't mean to oversleep again Professor Sawenaguchi, I-" Gazing around the room, "Wait a sec...I'm in my room? I WOKE UP ON TIME!!!!!!" The realization hits me as I laugh wholeheartedly, "I knew if I set my alarm clock two hours ahead of time I'd get up early!"  
  
Whipping on my school uniform, I run downstairs, snatching my bookbag on the way out. Before I touch the doorknob, I hear someone, "Chihiro!" Turning around, I come face-to-face with my mother, "Yes, mom?" Handing to me a muffin and a bag lunch, she exclaims, "It's not good to skip breakfast! An 18-year old girl needs her strength, y'know! Now hurry up and leave, otherwise you'll be late for school!" Smiling, I yell as I leave, "Thanks mom!"  
  
I advert my eyes to the beautiful scenery around me as I walk to school, "Ah! Springtime is so lovely!" I breathe cheerily to myself.  
  
"It sure is!" Shouts a voice behind me.  
  
I twirl around, "Midori! How's my best friend doing?"  
  
She catches up to me, "Just fine, thanks! So, you're walking to school again? You've been walking ever since you've moved here!"  
  
Grinning I say, "Yep! The setting is so pretty around here; I want to be able to get a close enough look at it! The bus always drives way too fast to catch a good glimpse."  
  
Midori nods, "I suppose so...Hey, how many years has it been since you've moved?"  
  
"I'd say eight years..." I utter softly.  
  
Putting on a bright face she declares, "Wow! That long ago? How was the trip over here, anyway? This town is so small and lifeless, you must've taken a bunch of side roads to make it! Anything interesting happen on your way out here?"  
  
I chuckle, "Oh, yeah! I wish! The car ride was extremely long and boring, not to mention bumpy! The flowers my friends gave me wilted, I slept the whole time, and we didn't even stop anywhere interesting!" At least...I don't remember doing anything but sleep on that trip...What am I saying? Of course I didn't do anything, my parents verified it with me as well!  
  
"Aww! Too bad...I was in the mood for a story this morning." Midori sighed, sorrowfully.  
  
Beaming, I say, "Sorry!"  
  
She smiled back, "Oh, don't worry about it! Uh oh!" Gazing at her wrist, she gasped, "I forgot to put on my watch! Darn it...Sorry I can't walk the rest of the way with you, Chihiro, but I have to go home to grab my watch! I'll probably get my mom to give me a ride to the school. Catch you later!"  
  
Waving to her, I shouted, "Be careful!" Turning back to the winding dirt path, I stare at my surroundings, "Gorgeous..." I murmur.  
  
Turing my head to the side, I spot a flower, "Oh! The first tulip of spring!" I begin to bend down to pick it, but then-  
  
*CLUNCK* ...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
'Urg, I can't believe this...'  
  
What?  
  
'Why'd I have to waste my damn wish on this!?'  
  
A...Wish? Where am I?  
  
'Mistress Kasen will sure here hell from me after this...'  
  
Kasen? Who...?  
  
"It's...so bright! Where am I?" I mumble, opening my eyes slowly. Getting up from off the ground, I brush some dusty tan powder off my skirt, "I remember looking at the tulip and then...it all went black...OW! I think I hit my head or something..." I gaze up cautiously, "W-What!?" Below my feet lies a stunning layer of think emerald grass. Beyond that is a river, then...Wait...Is that an abandoned theme park!?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I think this chapter might have been longer than the last one ^^ Yay! Well, this is the beginning of the adventure! Get ready for a bumpy ride! Please R&R and let me know what you think! See ya next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2 Realizations

The Tribulations of True Love  
By: Guardian Leen  
Written: 2/13/03  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie, Spirited Away nor the characters it belongs to, so please don't sue me! ^^;; Also, if you haven't seen Spirited Away, I'd advise you not to read this, since not only are there many relations to what happens in the movie, but it spoils the end to it as well! ^^  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
Author's Note: The next chapter after a long hiatus! Not much is motivating me with this fic, seeing as there are so many other Spirited Away stories out now, but I might find time to make a chapter or two available now and then. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this installment!  
  
Notes: "..." - words someone says  
*...* - actions and sounds  
Without quotations - People's actions and Chihiro's thoughts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Tribulations of True Love - Chapter 2 - Realizations and Memories  
  
I look past the raging river, seeing a stunning theme park of some kind, "Why would anyone abandon anything so beautiful?" Gazing back at the stream, I see a line of stones, just large enough for me to cross over. Strange...It feels similar, "How silly!" I shrug off the idea, quickly hopping on the rocks over the water, careful not to fall in, "This place is giving me such strange vibes, though...I wonder, is it a coincidence?"  
  
A thought strikes me as I enter the area, "But what time is it!? H-How did I get here anyway? And how do I get home?" Whipping out my watch I look at the time, "Afternoon!? Already! I missed school! Perhaps someone kidnapped me! Oh my…" I shiver at the thought, "Since I don't know where I am, the first thing I should do is try to find somebody to tell me where I am, and stat! Then I'll worry about finding my way home…"  
  
Trudging through the many alleyways, I am still unable to find a single soul, "Though this place is abandoned...You'd think there would be someone just stopping by to camp for the night or something. Anything!" I look up at the sky, "It's getting dark...and...It'll be sunset soon." I fold my arms about me, praying for warmth as the sun slowly begins to disappear, "I have to find somewhere to sleep for the night if nothing else can be done. And hope to find some food too..."  
  
Running through the empty streets I finally sense a hope for life, "F-Food!" Mountains, heaps, and tons of edible delicacies lay before me at a large, seemingly abandoned restaurant counter, "My lucky day!" I shout for joy, picking up a chicken leg, "Finally something to-" As I begin to feast upon it, I find something holding me back, "Something's wrong...Very wrong." I put down the leg sorrowfully, "I just can't bring myself to eat it...Why? It's like I know something will happen...Something bad, if I do." I look around the place, finding no one in sight, "Well, if there's food, there's life. Someone or something is living here, and I'm gunna find out what!" I leave wearily, hoping to come across a person soon.  
  
Finding my way slowly around the park, I came to the last area I hadn't yet uncovered the tall building beyond a wide bridge. I stop, "Oh! The sun's about to set." Leaning against the rail of the crossway gracefully, I reflect upon the day's events, "Still...Everyone must be very worried about me." Looking back towards the entire landscape I say softly, "Y'know this place reminds me of a setting I dreamed of long ago. Sort of like when I moved here…" Chuckling, "Ah, yes, what a fantasy it was! Let's see...There was a servant girl of a sort, Rin...or was it Lin? Oh and a spider guy who ran the boiler room, but I forget his name. A short, impulsive head mistress with a twin sister whom she envied and a giant son!" More and more of my dream came to me as I finally sighed, "...And a boy..." I smiled, "His name was Haku, or should I say Kohaku? He was possibly the first boy I ever loved...Actually," I cautiously admitted to myself, "The only boy I ever really cared about. All of them. They all worked at a bathhouse called ABURAYA." I turn back to the sunset, "I wonder...Why is it now I recall all this? After all, it's been over, maybe, since I moved here 8 years ago, that I thought about that world...A world of spirits…" Gazing towards the end of the bridge I notice, "That...place, over there...Is that...? Nah, or…" I switch towards the park, back again at the sunset and finally ending at the tall tower ahead of me. I pinch my cheek roughly for but a moment, "Ow! Well...It's not a dream. Everything seems exactly as it was all those years ago in my imagination. Could it be I was not dreaming!? If that's true, then...OH NO! The sunset! When darkness reaches the town the spirits return and the river widens! I have to get out of here!"  
  
I sprint through the roads, hoping to reach the entryway before dark, "If I can get over the river before night…!" Suddenly, shadow-like creatures appear out of nowhere, crossing my path, sensing my presence, just like before, "It wasn't a dream! And if that's true, then...Then...I can see Kohaku again!' My body hesitates slightly, but pushes onward as before plunging through the streets. Finally I reach the river and...Oh no. I'm stuck. Again. Crap.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
And so end's chapter 3 of our tale. Luckily I know where I'm headed with this now, so things should be getting smoother ^.^ Look forward to more Chihiro/Haku goodness comin' your way! Don't forget to review before ya'll click the little 'x' in the corner for your screen :D 


	4. Chapter 3 Reviewing The Situation

The Tribulations of True Love -*- By: Guardian Leen -*- Written: 10/20/02 -*- Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie, Spirited Away nor the characters it belongs to, so please don't sue me! ^^;; Also, if you haven't seen Spirited Away, I'd advise you not to read this, since not only are there many relations to what happens in the movie, but it spoils the end to it as well! ^^  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
Author's Note: The 3rd chapter at last! Well, I'm not exactly devoted to this story, so updates will most likely be far and in between. Don't expect anything for awhile, 'cause I just started to work on my other fanfiction of Pretear recently! Anyway, enjoy everyone!  
  
Notes: "..." - words someone says *...* - actions and sounds Without quotations - People's actions and Chihiro's thoughts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Tribulations of Love - Chapter 3 - Reviewing The Situation  
  
...I'm not dreaming.  
  
...I'm not drunk.  
  
...I'm not dead.  
  
...So why the HELL am I here!?  
  
I stand still, gazing out at the large body of water before me. It's like a flashback of some kind...To when I was here eight years ago...But...why now!? Why not when I was full of dreams and determination!? Why not when I was young and wanted it...so...so badly...  
  
A large boat suddenly presents its' self before me, and ghost-like creatures drift off it, heading towards the direction of the bathhouse. I stare blankly at them. A few wear coats and clothes...and some recognize me and tip their hats. I wave solemnly. Crap...what am I going to do? Where's Haku when I need him?  
  
That's when it hit me. Where exactly is Haku? Didn't.didn't he promise me we would see each other again? It's been so long.why hasn't he kept his promise? Perhaps he's forgotten all about me...I'm sure he doesn't feel the same as I do...especially since it was so long ago...  
  
I fold my arms around myself, standing still. Okay.let's review the situation. I'm in an unknown area without food, shelter OR a phone. The only thing to do is...  
  
But I'm afraid. The only thing I can think of is...Going to the bathhouse. What if it's changed? What if Yu-Baaba no longer runs it? Or if Lin and Haku have left?  
  
However...I'll never find out anything standing here. I should go. That is my decision. I will go to the bathhouse. To ABURAYA...  
  
I let my instinct follow me with the correct way to the bathhouse...or maybe I'm just following the spirits...whatever I want to believe.  
  
I'm so nervous...and frightened...and scared. It's strange how my emotions are so mixed, swirling around in my easily distracted mind. Floating from one thought to another...it's a wonder I don't go mad! One moment I drift towards my past and why I was brought here...the next my thoughts are drawn to Haku and his unkept promise.  
  
Am I there yet? Of course I am; there's the bridge standing straight in front of me. Should I hold my breath again? Why even do so? They'll recognize me from before won't they? I might as well take my chances...  
  
I step towards my destination, a million different spirits, guardians and monsters of the like rush past me, as if I'm moving the speed of light. Within seconds, time seems to stop still. Everyone backs away from me. I stand in the middle of the large group. I am noticed. I roll my eyes. 'Obviously', I think. I look around, hoping to recognize a face - any face - someone who will protect me from this rioting crowd. A few call for Yu- Baaba. I assume she still runs the place.  
  
I'm still on edge. They're all staring. At me! I think I'm going to cry...I feel so alone. I curl in a ball on the floor as they begin to hover over me. I whisper, "Please...someone...help me..." They continue to stare and judge. "A human girl!" one remarks. "Made of flesh and bone!" another sneers.  
  
In a sudden motion a cackling cry is heard amongst the high pitched murmurs, "WHAT is going on HERE!?" I lift my head earnestly and in hope of aid. The cluster parts to reveal a rather frazzled Yu-Baaba. Because of my anxiety, I realize a few tears spurting from my reddened eyes. I quickly wipe them away and try to smile, "Yu-Baaba..." I breathe. I never thought I'd ever be so happy to see that greedy, short-tempered expression.  
  
She is in aghast. After glaring at me for a short while, she speedily shoos the bundle away, sending them off on their way, "Go on! On your ghastly way!"  
  
They listen. I chuckle as they sprint to their intended objective at the same speed they were at before they detected me. Serves them right! I begin to brush myself off and rise as the elderly woman meets me half way. I walk over towards her slowly. Sniffling a bit...I, surprisingly, envelope her in a tight embrace. She backs away slightly due to my forward actions, but I don't blame her. After what I've been through today...no one can blame me either.  
  
I move away and beam, "Long time no see, Yu-Baaba."  
  
Her eyes lower, "Sen..." she begins to walk back towards the bathhouse and urges me to follow her, "I thought you returned to your world with your parents a few years back.  
  
"I did." I clarify, "I really don't understand what happened, but I believe I was brought back here...by force." She opens to the door and I pursue her closely.  
  
"By force?" she asks, "Please, explain this to me."  
  
"In short, I was kidnapped. On my way to school, I was distracted and stopped for a moment. Right when I halted my movements, I blacked out...and was placed here." I shy away a bit; I am embarrassed to have been tricked so simply, "I didn't exactly regain my memory until it was too late to cross over the river..."  
  
"I see," she said looking rather confused. I wonder if anything like this has ever happened before?  
  
There is a pause. I'm rather troubled...and shocked that I'm holding a normal conversation with Yu-Baaba! Perhaps over the years she's gotten softer...  
  
We pass by many of the Yuna and Aogaeru I knew from all those years ago. I smile at them. They remember me. I'm glad.  
  
I boldly ask, "Ah...Where is Haku? And Lin and Kamajii and Bou too?"  
  
She frowns. Please, oh, please don't tell me something horrible has happened to them! "They all should be fine."  
  
I sigh in relief, "And you...?" I finally inquire.  
  
She grins, "Oh, I'm well. However..." I look up, "Nothing has exactly been the same since you left, Sen..." I begin to protest, but she adds, "I mean, Chihiro." Good. I'm glad she remembers my true name. We reach her office. 'Still as glamorous as ever.' I note, seeing the many extravagant draperies, jewels and vases over cluttering the chamber. She sits at her untidy desk, placing her arms, folded, on the top, "Sit, Chihiro." I do as told. She continues, "I believe you want to go home-"  
  
I jump, "Yes, of course!"  
  
"Let me finish," she observes my concern, "You DO have a choice. You can go home...or find Haku."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yay! My longest chapter yet! True, it was full of mostly thoughts by Chihiro, but the main story will get moving soon, I'm sure! Don't forget to review everyone! Hope y'all enjoyed it! 


	5. Chapter 4 Suddenly Searching

The Tribulations of True Love -*- By: Guardian Leen -*- Written: 10/11/03 -*- Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie, Spirited Away nor the characters it belongs to, so please don't sue me! ^^;; Also, if you haven't seen Spirited Away, I'd advise you not to read this, since not only are there many relations to what happens in the movie, but it spoils the end to it as well! ^^  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
Author's Note: Well, at least things are moving right along.Hope you all enjoy the story everyone!  
  
Notes: "..." - words someone says *...* - actions and sounds Without quotations - People's actions and Chihiro's thoughts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Tribulations of Love - Chapter 4 - Suddenly Searching  
  
...Find Haku? He no longer resides here?  
  
"Yu-Baaba, what has happened to Haku!?" I demand of her. My worst fears have bubbled up and over, chilling my very core at the thought of Haku's disappearance.  
  
I gaze at her as she turns to me, "Not many moons after you left our Spirit World, Haku had come to me in hopes of leaving the bathhouse and returning...to you." I feel tears well up in my eyes...This was never a dream I had while driving in my parent's car as a child...I should have had more faith in Haku and my true feelings...Oh god, why was I so foolish!? The elderly woman continued as my heart burst with pain, "He begged me to make him human...But alas."  
  
Yu-Baaba stared hardly at me, "There was nothing I could do to help him. For a spirit to become human is not an easy task, and it is one that must be found on one's own. I told him that...The foolish boy." She walked towards the nearest window and looked out at the large body of water, "I scoffed at him. I told him to do as he wished and dismissed him from his duties here at ABURAYA." Streams of salty tears fell down my hot face as I heard her tale. "He promptly left the day after. No one has heard from him for many, any years."  
  
She sensed my frustration and distressed state. Attempting to calm my weary mind, she claimed, "He did it for you, Chihiro. He wanted to find you." I bit my lip in reply, "...I know." The old croon began to step forward, placing a bony hand atop my shoulder, "He asked...that if ever you were to return...To tell me that you should find him." My eyes met hers, "...Find him? Where did he go?" Taking her hand away she slumped into a nearby chair, plowing into a pile of work, "That I do not know. Perhaps the spirits around here can tell you. There is nothing else I know." I stutter and want to request more from her, but she interrupts me, "Chihiro, I won't force you to look for him." I freeze. How could I think of abandoning Haku at a time like this!? "Of course I'll look for him!" I protest, "I've got to fin him! We made a promise to meet again, and god dammit, WE WILL!"  
  
I hear a voice chuckle in the background, spinning around to see the owner of the sound. "Lin!" I call, and run into her arms with joy. She accepts my embrace and we quickly whisper calls of happiness. "Sen..." she remarks, "How good of you to return to us after being away for so long." I smile as I feel myself on the brink of tears again, "Oh, Lin...How have you been?" Lin smiled sarcastically, "Oh just perfect. Scrubbing baths is just how I pictured I'd live my life."  
  
Suddenly, Yu-Baaba coughed and we immediately gave her our attention. She grinned a bit and said, "Chihiro...I will allow you to stay here one night for free...But after that you're on your own on your search for Haku."  
  
Lin became stiff and exclaimed, "Haku!? You wanna search for that dull boy!?" I defended him, "I have to find him! I...need to..." Trailing off, I held back my true feelings. I knew she understood when she expressed, "I know where he is."  
  
Yu-Baaba and I gasped in shock, "What!?" I could hardly believe it, I was one step closer to seeing my love! - Wait. I mean my dearest friend! At least I think so...I loved him as a child...but does my love prevail through time? Shaking off my thoughts, I decide to sort out my feelings later. For now, I must find his location, "Lin. Tell me how to find him!"  
  
I saw her smirk and I knew I would have to pay some sort of price, "Well." she started, "I'd have to show you." I wasn't catching on right away, "...Show me?" She rolled her eyes, "As in me leaving the bathhouse for good and taking you to him." I gazed blankly at her, "...Oh." We both batted our eyes sweetly at Yu-Baaba, knowing that what we were going to request would be outrageous. She looked as if we were mad, "No! Absolutely not! I will NOT release Lin from her duties as well!" I was getting more psyched by the second at the thought of searching for the man I hadn't seen in eight years, "Oh please, Yu-Baaba! I promise to repay you someday! Somehow! Just let Lin leave with me!"  
  
She elderly hag turned deep into thought, seriously considering my offer. After waiting hesitantly for a few moments, she came to her conclusion, "...I accept your offer." I brightened immediately, "Oh! Do you mean it?" She nodded and I quickly enveloped her in a tight hug, "Thank you! You won't regret it!"  
  
Lin and I were soon left to the maid's chambers to sleep and for her to collect her belongings. On the way I ran into all of those I knew back when I visited as a child. I was surprised to see I wasn't easily forgotten and all remembered me! I was overjoyed seeing everyone again, though was so exhausted from all the commotion of the day I could barely stay awake.  
  
When we finally reached the room we were to spend our night in, I laid down on a futon set up for me and slumbered off to dreamland rapidly. Before I lost consciousness, I could hear Lin's prayer for a safe sleep, "Dream well tonight, Chihiro, for tomorrow we embark on a new journey..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well I finally got the 4th chapter up! Be proud everyone! Anyway, next time, Chihiro and Lin begin their search for Haku, but who will they encounter along the way? A new enemy perhaps? Time will only tell! :P 


	6. Chapter 5 Wonderful Journey

The Tribulations of True Love -*- By: Guardian Leen -*- Written: 10/18/03 -*- Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie, Spirited Away nor the characters it belongs to, so please don't sue me! ^^;; Also, if you haven't seen Spirited Away, I'd advise you not to read this, since not only are there many relations to what happens in the movie, but it spoils the end to it as well! ^^  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
Author's Note: Due to positive reviews, I've been more and more inspired to update this tale! XD If I continue to receive these pleasant remarks, I'll put out lots more chappies! ^^ So, keep the reviews commin'!  
  
Notes: "..." - words someone says *...* - actions and sounds Without quotations - People's actions and Chihiro's thoughts.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Tribulations of Love - Chapter 5 - Wonderful Journey  
  
...Before I knew it, daybreak arrived and our new quest began! I was so excited!  
  
And so Lin and I departed from the bathhouse, walking along the train tracks through the deep, sparkling water. Of course, before treading in the crystal liquid I removed my pink shoes, allowing my feet to soak freely. I happily splashed around humming a happy tune while following Lin closely.  
  
"So," she inquired, "What has brought you back here Sen? Or, should I say Chihiro? It's been so many years." My grin faded slightly as attempted to recall the incident, "Chihiro, please. I believe I was kidnapped..." Lin gazed at me in shock, "Kidnapped? How can that be?" The young woman stopped in her walking and turned abruptly to me, "No one knows about this place other than the spirits! And the only way for you to be kidnapped is if someone brought you to the spirit world, from the real world!" Puzzled, she pulled be towards her forcefully, "And there is NO way, as far as I know, for a spirit to go to the human world! Unless they become human of course, but then they cannot come back TO the spiritual world!"  
  
".Huh!?" I stared at her in utter bewilderment. She shook her head, "As far I know, what you're saying is impossible!" Curiously, my thoughts lingered to the events of yesterday, "But...I was so sure about it...I heard voices as well, and I certainly know I couldn't have dreamed it all up!" I paused, then continued, "...Yu-Baaba didn't seem all that shocked." Lin's eyes widened, "Eh?" She slowly began to turn back to the direction in which we were watching towards, "Then she must know something I don't..." Deep within I felt as if I should say something more, but Lin seemed to shrug it off at that and started to ask about other matters, "How has everything been up till now?"  
  
"A bore." I stated confidently, "Life truly hasn't been the same since I left here eight years ago. My memories always linger back towards here..." The young worker chuckled, "Well, I'm not surprised," she smirked, "You had quite an adventure here for a little ten year-old brat!" Chuckling, I snapped, "H-hey! I wasn't that annoying, was I?" Lin swung her hands in back of her head, leaning against her own weight, "You were close enough!"  
  
We spied the train station up ahead. Lin quickly remarked that, unfortunately, she did not possess any tickets, so we'd have to walk the rest of the way. This sparked an interest in me, "Um...now that you mention it...Where is Haku, Lin?"  
  
At this, I saw her eyes immediately darken, "A little after the time you left, though you must already know this, Yu-Baaba released Haku from the bathhouse." I nodded reluctantly, and listened, "He had become thoroughly engrossed in finding a way to become human, a way in which Yu- Baaba could not help him. Haku came to my quarters shortly after the event and explained to me very vaguely where he was going to go." I bit my lip as my pulse thumped uncontrollably, "I remember him telling me that if you were to ever come back, that I should take you to him myself; he felt you would probably want the support." I sighed, he knew me all too well, "Haku left to find a way to become human, traveling to a distant land, Keleban, in order to study, and seek help from the elders there."  
  
Keleban...I had never heard of that place...Then again, I had only traveled to the bathhouse and to Zeniiba before, so of course there would be other places found in this land of the spirits that I hadn't heard about before.  
  
She continued on, "Keleban is a small island, with an even smaller community. Unlike ABURAYA, which is connected to the human world, as you already know, the land Haku traveled to was quite isolated." Hesitating a moment, I blurted out, "How do we get there?" She pointed to the way we were walking and smiled, "Well, we're heading in the right direction. Following the train tracks should take us there. However, it's quite far, and it'll take awhile. Besides that we didn't really think about food, boarding and rest." She stopped and grumbled, "...This might be a problem. If only we had train tickets!"  
  
I giggled at her sour expression and attempted to lighten the mood, "Um...Well perhaps we could stop at Zeniiba's house. It's been so long since we've seen her, and I'm sure she'll give us a place to stay for the night."  
  
Lin gazed at me for a moment and sighed, "That would be a perfect solution...if only Zeniiba lived within walking distance. Even if we continued to walk for the rest of the day, we'd arrive the following morning." At this remark I frowned. This was going to be a difficulty. If only Haku was here...he would know what to do and how to help us!  
  
We stood there awkwardly for a few moments, pondering our stressful situation. To me, hope of a solution was just about over when suddenly Lin and I both heard an extremely hyperactive and mature voice out of the blue from above us. It exclaimed, "...I suppose you two would both be looking for a pair of these then, eh?"  
  
I turned to Lin as she did to me, and we both were in shock. Looking up at the sky, we were in awe at what we saw.  
  
The figure floating above us was a young woman, about the same age, or perhaps younger than, Lin. She had long, flowing, rosy hair that was tied in a ponytail on the top of her head, reaching down to her waist, and sapphire eyes. Her complexion was exquisite, her lips curled into a seemingly tricky grin. I was dazzled by her beauty, for she was so much more attractive and elegant than I could ever be. The woman wore a cream colored jumpsuit of sorts, with various multi-colored triangles sewn into the material. A fiery red sword was strapped to a belt hung around her slim waist. Her arms were folded, holding a batch of train tickets in her hand.  
  
Too engaged in her appearance to speak, I could hear Lin's words in the background, "Who are you!? What do you want from us?" The stranger, surprisingly, kept her eyes on me the whole time, completely disregarding my companion. She fell from her place floating in the sky and slowly paced towards my frame. Holding the tickets outward for me in her hand she asked for the final time, "Well? Do you want 'em or not?" Later on I was to find out that meeting this girl would lead to a whole chain of events that would trigger my hopeful reunion with Haku...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well here's the 5th chapter! :D Yay! With this chapter, the main plot and storyline should skyrocket from here! Look forward to the next chapter! 


End file.
